gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Call Me Maybe
Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen is featured in The New Rachel, the first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine, Brittany, Tina, and Unique. After the recent graduation of former New Directions lead Rachel, New Directions members Blaine, Brittany, Tina, and the newly welcomed Wade decide to perform this song for of Artie so he can determine the new lead soloist, also called 'The New Rachel.' They are quite competitive throughout the song, but in the end, Blaine wins via an online poll and Brittany is a close second. Lyrics Unique: I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way. Blaine: I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way. Tina with Unique: Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowing' Tina: Where you think you're going, baby? Brittany: Hey, I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? Tina: It's hard to look right At you baby But here's my number So call me, maybe? Unique with Blaine: Hey! I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? Brittany with Tina: And all the other boys Try to chase me Unique, Blaine, Tina, and Brittany: But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Blaine with Brittany: You took your time with the call I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all But still, you're in my way I beg and borrow and steal Had foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it But it's in my way Tina with Unique: Your stare was holdin' Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Tina: Where you think you're going, baby? Brittany: Hey, I just met you (Wade: Ooh yeah!) And this is crazy (Wade: Crazy!) But here's my number So call me, maybe? (Wade: Call me, yeah!) Tina: It's hard to look right At you baby (Wade: Baby!) But here's my number So call me, maybe? Unique with Blaine: Hey! I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? Brittany with Tina: And all the other boys Try to chase me Unique, Blaine, Tina, and Brittany: But here's my number So call me, maybe? Brittany with Blaine: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Unique with Tina: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad Tina: It's hard to look right, (Blaine: Hard to look right) At you baby, (Brittany: At you baby!) But here's my number, (Brittany: Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Unique, Blaine, and Tina: So call me, maybe? (Wade: Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Brittany: Hey, I just met you And this is crazy (Tina: Crazy!) (Blaine: Yeah!) But here's my number (Tina: Maybe!) So call me, maybe? (Blaine: Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!) Brittany with Tina: (Unique: And all the other boys!) And all the other boys (Unique: Try to chase me!) Try to chase me (Wade: Oh yeaah!) (Blaine: Try to chase me!) But here's my number So call me, maybe? (Blaine: Call me!) Brittany with Blaine: Before you came into my life (Tina: Before you came into my life!) (Unique: Oh oh!) I missed you so bad (Tina: Missed you so so bad!) I missed you so bad (Tina: So bad!) I missed you so, so bad (Unique: So bad!) Unique with Tina: Before you came into my life (Blaine: Before you!) (Brittany: Oh, yeah!) I missed you so bad (Brittany: So bad!) You should know that (Blaine and Brittany: Yeah!) Unique, Blaine, Tina, and Brittany: So call me maybe? Gallery Brittanybitch2.0.gif Call_Me_maybe.png Brit Call Me Maybe.JPG Tina5.gif Tinablaine.png Call_me_maybe3.JPG Tumblr ma5mg7HpaG1qh16too2 500.gif Tumblr ma5mg7HpaG1qh16too1 500.gif Captura de pantalla 2012-09-10 a las 17.08.31.png Captura de pantalla 2012-09-10 a las 17.09.29.png Captura de pantalla 2012-09-10 a las 17.09.58.png Captura de pantalla 2012-09-10 a las 17.10.19.png Blaine-call-me-maybe.png callmemaybe.png calmemaybebritttinablaine.png tinasmile.png WadeAdams-CallMeMaybe.gif Glee-call-me-maybe.jpg Brittany- Call me maybe.jpg Blaine-Tina Call me maybe.jpg Glee-Released-Full-Version--Call-Me-Maybe-.aspx.png glee 48.jpg darren-300x300.jpg call me mabye.png BrittanyInCallMeMaybe6.gif BrittanyInCallMeMaybe5.gif BrittanyInCallMeMaybe4.gif BrittanyInCallMeMaybe3.gif BrittanyInCallMeMaybe2.gif BrittanyInCallMeMaybe1.gif 6braine.gif BlueBrittanyMeme9.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams